


Stay The Night?

by VIKKIISACREEP



Series: Alison series [1]
Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIKKIISACREEP/pseuds/VIKKIISACREEP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part one of the Alison trilogy.</p><p>It would be a lie to say Brian Quinn isn't a bit of a lothario.</p><p>He likes sex. No strings. But he hates being in a relationship.</p><p>That is until he meets Alison in a bar and she rocks his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Night Stand Up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real chaptered Impractical Jokers fic. If you enjoy it, give it some kudos and maybe a comment.

It would be a lie to say that Brian Quinn wasn't a bit of a lothario. 

He enjoyed sex. It wasn't any kind of secret. Q liked getting laid, he just wasn't interested in commitment. That's why it came as no surprise when he woke up for another day of filming to find a woman still sleeping in his bed.

"Fuck." 

Brian hated this part. He hated having to tell his guest that it was time to go, he hated the look of disappointment on their faces when he admitted he had no intention of calling them. Brian wouldn't lie to them though, he was kind of an asshole but he wasn't a liar. 

Sometimes he wished he was different, that he'd just settle down with a girl, or maybe that he could give up sex. But more often than not he'd just shudder at the thought and close the idea straight down. 

Slowly, as not to disturb his guest, Brian got up and headed for a shower, leaning to press a kiss to his cat's head on the way. He needed to freshen up, he had a long day of shooting ahead of him and he didn't want the guys picking on him anymore than they already would. Making it as hot as possible, Q got in, trying to scrub the smell of cheap perfume and white wine spritzers from his hair and skin.

A light knock at the door made him stop in his movements, just listening to hear what the woman wanted. Another knock came, slightly louder, and Brian called out for her to wait. Apparently she was impatient though, and the door swung open.

"What the fuck?" Brian huffed, dragging back the shower curtain to fins, "Sal?"

"You're late, man. Hurry the fuck up." Brian blinked stupidly, just staring at his best friend in disbelief, until a towel hit him in the face. "Get a move on, I'll make you some breakfast to go. Oh, and I told the girl to go home so you don't have to deal with that either."

Sal wasn't mad at him, Brian knew that, he just didn't like having to wait around while Brian dragged his feet. Q didn't waste time drying his hair, he just threw on something from his wardrobe and grabbed a flat cap from the dresser. 

"You didn't have to do this, man." Q smiled as he walked into the kitchen, finding Sal pouring coffee into a travel mug. "I could have done it myself."

"What are friends for, asshole?" Sal smiled back, passing the mug and a bagel over. "Besides, it would've took you the whole day to get rid of that chick. She wanted to hang around until you got home later."

Brian shook his head and laughed before heading to the door, waiting for Sal to exit so he could lock up. It should have been condescending, having Sal come and flutter over him like a mother hen, but it was weirdly comforting. Brian liked having his mornings start that way.

The day was long and humiliating, as always, Q had been sworn at, threatened, and at one point felt up by an older lady wearing far too much pink, and he was done. All he wanted was to go to the bar with his buddies and let off some steam, maybe even find a date for the night, and the guys were feeling the same.

The bar they found themselves in was an English pub downtown, the finest British ales on tap and a huge England flag over the bar, and the people there were all out for a good time. The girls weren't acting too good to be there and the guys were just having a laugh. Everyone there wanted the same thing, to forget their troubles for the evening.

"Your round, Brian." Murray had announced as soon as they snagged a table. It was always Brian's round first, but Murray always announced it anyway.

"Alright, alright. What's your poison, boys? The usual?" With a few grunts of approval, Q worked his way toward the bar, sliding past the dancing drunks and ladies fighting over the karaoke book. There was so many choices of ale here and Brian found himself looking over the pumps, taking in the ridiculous names, until a voice right in his ear grabbed his attention.

"You should try the Trooper, buddy. Trust me." Brian's head shot around, hitting the girl right in the face, making her reel back with a shout. "Shit! Ow!"

"Fuck! I am so sorry, ma'am. I just- you startled me. Oh shit, you're bleeding." The girl watched him fluster for a moment, hands flailing as he tried to get his apology across, until finally she laughed at him.

"Chill out, man." She grinned, sticking her hand out that wasn't catching the blood. "It was an accident, happens all the time. The names Alison by the way, you can call me Al. I swear to God if you sing the song, I'll make you bleed."

Q took the hand of the girl, completely stunned by the fact she didn't give a shit about the blood pouring from her nose, and introduced himself back. Alison smiled, patting him on the arm and turning back toward the bar.

I'll tell you what, Brian. How's about you buy me a beer while I go clean myself up?"

"Uh, sure?" Brian muttered, an amused smile on his face, "You'll have to come and find me, though. I got some friends with me."

"Sure thing, man. And don't forget, Trooper."

Brian could only watch with a quirked eyebrow as she walked away, laughing to himself as he waved the barman over and ordered the drinks. The girl was different, he'll grant her that much. Pretty too. She certainly wasn't the type he would usually take home. She seemed fun though, and tough.

"What took ya so long, man?" Joe asked as soon as Brian got back to the table. "We're dying of thirst over here!"

"I uh. I gave a chick a nosebleed."

"Huh." Joe shrugged, grabbing a bottle from the tray. "Never had that effect on a girl before."

"I hit her in the face." Q sighed as he sat down, ignoring the shocked stare of Sal beside him. The table fell silent as he took a swig from his own bottle, he could feel all eyes on him waiting for an answer. "It's not like I did it on purpose!"

"How the hell do you hit a girl in the face and call it an accident?" Sal practically squealed beside him, hands flapping to animate his words. Q sighed, turning toward his friend.

"When the girl gives you a fright, that's how." A voice piped up from behind them, making everyone look up. "Is this for me? Thanks Brian."

"Guys, this is Alison."

"S'up. You mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead." Murray smiled, pushing out a chair between himself and Q. The girl sat down, sinking half of her beer in one swig, and stuck a hand out toward Murray.

"Didn't catch your name, there." 

"Oh. I'm Murray, this is Sal, Joe, and you obviously know Brian."

"Nice to meet you guys, next round is on me."

Alison was a blast. She had the guys laughing so hard they couldn't breathe, and she'd been giving her fair share of getting the drinks in. Joe had left earlier than the others, wanting to get home to his wife, and Sal and Murray hadn't lasted much longer than him. Brian had stayed, completely intrigued by this girl who not four hours earlier had been bleeding as a result of his head-butting her. Brian was mid story about one of the punishments on the show when this girl had grabbed him, dragging him forward and pressing her lips to his.

From there it was a blur, hailing a cab, her teeth biting his earlobe gently while her hand pushed into his pants, pressing her against his door as he fumbled with the lock, tearing at each other's clothes, until finally they'd gotten to the bedroom and he'd finally gotten inside of her. Her energy never let up the entire time, rolling them over so she could take control from on top of him, riding him until he came so hard he swore he saw stars. And then her eventually flopping back onto the bed to lay panting beside him.

For a few moments she lay there, laughing breathlessly, and then rolling to kiss him. Q was definitely wanting to do that again in the morning, she was everything he wanted from a lover. With a smile Alison pulled away and stood from the bed, walking out into the hall. Exhausted, Brian followed her, brows furrowing in confusion as he watched he get dressed.

"You're not staying?"

"I don't think so. I'm not the type of girl to stick around for awkward morning small talk, and I know you ain't that type of guy either."

Brian couldn't argue with that, he hated the morning after, but it still felt a little weird watching her pull her jacket on. Alison leaned in, running her hand into the back of his hair and kissed him softly.

"I'll tell you what," She said, pulling out her cell and handing it over to him. "Call your phone from this. That way you have my number and if you ever want to have awkward small talk free fun, you can hit me up."

Brian did as he was told, completely mystified by the girl standing at his front door. She was incredible. She felt the same way he did, she liked sex to be just sex, so why did he want her to stay so badly?

Alison took her phone back, gave Brian a quick kiss on the cheek, and left him standing wondering what the hell had just happened.


	2. Diamond BQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy, please comment/kudos. Thank you!

"Brian? What the hell, man? I was about to head over to your place."

Sal just stared in disbelief at his friend standing in the doorway. He had to be dreaming, there was no way Q would be up and ready before him; especially after a night at the bar. And yet there he stood, to coffees in one hand and Danishes in the other.

"Let me in, asshole. The coffees are getting cold." Sal stepped aside, allowing Q to shuffle inside and closed the door. He turned, taking the items from his best friend, and gave him a warning glare.

"Take your shoes off. And don't make a mess."

"Yes, mom." Brian laughed with a roll of his eyes, sliding his shoes off on the welcome mat before shuffling through to the kitchen.

Sal was putting the Danish on plates when Q sat down, tracing circles with his finger on the table top while he waited for his food. Sal was still giving him curious glances, which was pretty understandable considering Q hadn't been at his house before ten ever. Brian took a sip of his coffee, trying to ignore the looks. He couldn't.

"Dude! Quit looking at me like that!"

"Did you sleep?" Sal questioned as he sat across from Brian, sliding a plate over. "Don't lie to me, man. You never leave the house this early?"

Q rubbed a hand over his face, palm scraping against his coarse beard, and closed his eyes. "I couldn't sleep." 

Q saw the exact moment remembered the night before, the girl, and stuffed a chunk of pastry in his mouth to try to get out of talking about it. It didn't work and Sal was shoving his food to one side and leaning on the table like a little kid.

"Q, you dog! You took her home, didn't you?" Brian groaned, abandoning his food to glare at his best friend from under his hair. "Oh my god, you did! Spill, asshole. She keep you up all night?"

Alison had kept Q up all night, just not in the way Sal thought he had. Brian couldn't get her off of his mind, he'd never met a girl like her. She was fun, like one of the guys, but she was so fucking pretty. She had these huge green eyes and jet black hair, and the way she ran her hand through it as she was riding him was replaying in his mind over and over. Her attitude to sex, the way she swigged her beer, the way she gave zero fucks about her bloody nose, she had him fucking enthralled.

"Yeah," Brian eventually sighed, picking at the lid of his coffee, not even meeting Sal's eyes, "just not in the way you think."

Sal furrowed his brows in confusion and sat back in his chair, observing the frown on his friend's face. Something was off, that was for sure. Brian was never like this after getting his dick wet. 

"What's going on, dude? What'd she do?" He asked, nudging Q with his foot under the table.

"She left."

"She left?"

"She left."

Sal blinked. Just blinked. This was something he wasn't getting. Brian always wanted to girls to leave, he hated when they stayed. Unless, oh! Unless she left before Brian had had a chance to fuck this girl, but that still didn't quite explain what was making his friend act that weird about it.

"I-I don't get it."

Quinn groaned, throwing his head back and covering his eyes with his arm. Sal just waited for the inevitable explanation, he knew Q would get there eventually, but more often than not it would take him a while. Brian, ran a hand through his hair and leaned forward, huffing out a breath.

"Alright. So I get this chick home, and she was wild in the sack. I mean, she knows what the fuck she's doing, know what I'm saying?" Sal nods, waving a hand to indicate he's following, and Q just kind of nods at him.

"So she fucks me and not even five minutes later she gets up outta the bed, right? I follow her and she's getting dressed and I ask her if she's going to stay?"

"And she left?"

"Yeah, well, she gave me her digits and then she left." Sal furrowed his eyebrows, mouth twisting to the side, and nodded slowly.

"I don't get it."

Frustrated, Brian rests his elbows on the table and grabs a fistful of his hair, blowing out a slow breath. He'd wait until Sal got there on his own, he wasn't going to tell him. In a few seconds, Q's words would sink in. Sal's eye's go wide suddenly, hand slamming on the table, and Brian new he'd gotten the point.

"You asked her to stay? You wanted her to stay!" 

"I wanted her to stay."

Then followed a five minute silence. Q pulled his Danish back to him, eating it slowly while he waited for his friend to process this new information. He could see Sal mulling it over, unsure whether he was imagining what he was hearing or not. Eventually he spoke, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"So, uh-" Sal began, scratching the back of his head, "You gonna call her?"

"You think I should?" Sal twisted his mouth, contemplating it for a moment.

"I mean, you should at least text her, right?"

"I guess."

Brian pulled out his phone and dragged up the number he'd stared at for over an hour in the early hours. What would he say? He didn't want to seem to eager, but he didn't want to send the usual 'I had fun last night' either. 

"What do I even say?" Q muttered, tapping his finger on the back of his phone. This was stupid, he knew that, he felt like a teenage girl. But there was something about Alison that had him hooked, and he had to explore what it was.

"Yo! Ask her if her nose is alright."

That was perfect. It didn't make shit awkward, it was just a genuine question about something that had occurred. Q could do that, he could send that text. 

'Hey girl! Hope you don't got two black eyes from Diamond BQ!'

Sal took the phone and glanced over the message, eyebrows raising as he did. Sliding it back over, he picks up his coffee and takes a swig, giving his friend a look over his coffee.

"You sure that wasn't too aggressive?"

"You think?" Brian started to panic, he didn't want to come off as sappy, but he didn't want to seem like a dick either. God, why was he panicking? This was just another girl. Except it wasn't, she was something else.

His phone buzzed, making both men jump, and they leaned together to look at the screen as Q opened the message.

'Little bit dark underneath but nothing that can keep Awesome Al down :P'

"Well. I guess she dug it." 

The phone buzzed again, the men looked at each other like they'd just watched the video from the ring. Slowly Q picked up the phone and read the text.

"What does it say?"

"She wants to know if I wanna go around later and show her what Diamond BQ can really do."

"Better bring your A game, buddy. Looks like she's interested too."

"Hey Diamond." Alison grinned as she opened the door. She'd texted Q when she got off work with her address, telling him not to be long. Brian, not wanting to disappoint the lady, had driven straight over. He was on a promise after all.

Alison stepped back to let Q inside, barely giving him a chance to close the door before she was on him, running hands into his hair and crashing their mouths together. Brian sunk into it straight away, moving them both back until Alison started tearing at his shirt. It didn't take them long to get stripped of all their clothes, still kissing furiously as Q navigated his way through to the bedroom with her legs wrapped around his waist.

They didn't make it through the door when Q got inside of Alison, pressing her back to the door as he thrust up into her. He couldn't hold back, this girl got him hot in seconds, the way she'd tug his hair and moan out his name, fingernails scraping across his skin. He couldn't get enough of her.

She fumbled for the door handle as Q fucked up into her, pressing his hips as far as he could, and finally the door swung open allowing them to stumble to the bed. Brian never stopped, still thrusting as they collapsed on the bed.

With a cry, she was first to finish, Q's fingers working her over as he pounded inside of her again and again. He finished closely after, hand wrapped tightly in her hair as he collapsed on top of her, chest heaving.

"Wow." Alison breathed, stroking a hand down Brian's back and laughing a little. "Come on big boy. Let's go get some eats."

"Now?" Q asked, trying to steady his breathing.

"Sure! You just worked me up an appetite."

And with that, she rolled Q off of her, leaving him to watch in disbelief as she walked away.

"This girl is gonna kill me."


	3. Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill, kids. Comment/kudos.
> 
> If you have any feedback or even critiques, I'd be incredibly grateful!

"She took you to dinner?"

 

"She took me for wings."

 

Sal had been questioning Brian ever since he'd rocked up at 7:30am, planting himself on the end of the bed. It'd been an hour. They were still on the bed.

 

"Well, where'd she take you? I want deets, man."

 

Q smiled to himself as he remembered where she had taken him. This girl was something special for sure, he couldn't believe he'd gotten this lucky. Running a hand through his hair and standing from the bed, he walked to the door, throwing his friend a glance over his shoulder.

 

"The Pink Tiger."

 

Sal practically fell from the bed to scramble after his buddy, putting his hand on the bathroom door just as Brian was about to close it. Quinn looked amused as Sal stared at him in disbelief, he knew Sal would react like this.

 

"Yes, Salvatore?"

 

"The Pink Tiger?"

 

"Yes."

 

"She took you to the Pink Tiger?"

 

"Yes, Sal. She took me to the Pink Tiger." Q sighed, rolling his eyes in mock annoyance. "Can I shower now?"

 

"How can you be so cool about this?" Sal all but squealed, hand never moving from its place on the door. "She took you to a strip club!"

 

"There was a deal on the wings." Q grinned, moving Sal's hand from the door and pushing it shut. 

 

Brian could hear Sal shouting questions through the door, eager to get answers, but he wasn't giving away anything just yet. He wanted his friend to squirm from not knowing, it was way more fun that way. Sal stopped yelling when the water turned on, and Brian heard him go downstairs.

 

Thoughts of Alison filled his mind as he showered, running suds across his skin. The sting of soap across the tiny cuts in his shoulder, ones he had gotten from her fingernails, had him growing hard and the thought of her, and he found his soap slicked hand slipping down his stomach and through the curls of hair gently stroke his fingers over his building erection.

 

With his eyes closed, he takes a firm grip of his half hard cock, stroking quickly and lightly as he pictures her in his mind. Her scent, her voice, her skin. The way she looked at him, as if she knew something he didn't, the way she took over him, it was everything he wanted in that moment. Running a thumb over the head, he groaned, aching for release but not quite ready to grant it to himself. 

 

"Fuck." Brian had to lean a hand against the shower wall just to keep steady, voice wrecked as he moaned obscenities into the empty room, head hung low as the water of the shower beat against his skin. It felt good. The sensations tingling over his nerve endings, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

 

Q increased the pressure of his grip, rough palm stroking against his sensitive skin, and swallowed roughly in an attempt to stop his moans getting any louder. He knew it would only be a matter of time before his best friend came looking for him, he really didn't want to get caught in the act.

 

The soap made the slide of his grip so much sweeter, smooth and fast, getting him off quickly. His knees shook a little, the bolts of pleasure rocketing up his spine causing his whole body to shudder with it. He tilted his head back, wet hair plastered over his face, and allowed himself to make sound, small moans that echoed in the bathroom but not loud enough to reach his best friends ears.

 

Brian moved faster, chasing his climax as he remembered how she felt, how she tasted, and with one final guttural groan, he came. All he could do was stand there, breathing heavily as he tried to come down. He laughed to himself, he wasn't sure why, his skin was buzzing with it. Rinsing himself off, he got out of the shower, pulling on some underwear to go get some food.

 

"What's got you so happy?" Sal asked as soon as Brian entered the kitchen, "And why have you not got some clothes on? Jesus Christ." 

 

"Because, Sal, I had a good night last night and this is my house so go fuck yourself."

 

"Whatever. You still haven't finished telling me about last night." Sal smirked at him, shaking his head fondly. "You tell me and I'll buy you breakfast."

 

"Wow, Salvatore. I'm flattered and all but it'll take more than breakfast to get in my pants." Brian smiled sweetly, batting his eyelashes as he walked backwards in the direction he'd just come from.

 

"Fuck you. Get some fucking clothes on, asshole."

 

"Man, these waffles are good." Quinn muttered as he shoved another forkful in his mouth. Sal didn't look happy, twisting his mouth as he stared over at his friend.

 

"Can you not talk with a mouthful of food?" He huffed, using a napkin to wipe the crumbs away from his side of the table, "It's so disgusting."

 

Brian swallowed and grinned, picking up his coffee to take a sip. He was doing it on purpose, making Sal wait, making a mess, he was having a good day and he felt like annoying his friend. He could see that Sal was reaching his limit though, pretty soon he'd take one of his famous Vulcano bitch fits.

 

Shoving his plate to one side and brushing the crumbs from his mouth, Q sat back, looking to Sal expectantly. "Alright, Salvatore. What do ya wanna know?"

 

"What do you mean, what do I wanna know? I wanna know everything!" Sal hissed, leaning forward as if it would stop the other customers in the diner from hearing him. "How'd you end up at a strip club?"

 

"I told you," Brian smiled, still relaxed back in his chair with his coffee mug in his hand. "There was a deal on the wings."

 

"A deal on the wings?"

 

"Yes." 

 

"That's it?"

 

"That's it."

 

"You're bullshitting me." Sal huffed, flopping back in his seat and taking a far-too-aggressive bite from his croissant. "I'm supposed to be your best friend."

 

"Honestly, man. That's the only reason we went there." Q tried to smile as genuinely as possible. Sal seemed to buy it after that, relaxing a little.

 

"Alright, so how were the wings?"

 

"They were good," Quinn shrugged, bringing his coffee mug to his lips. "Not as good as the dance she bought me though."

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"Oh, fuck you."

 

Thanks to Sal and his big mouth, Brian found himself at the bar that night re-telling his tales to Joe and Murray. They were just as enthralled, although Joe seemed more impressed that Alison wanted to go for wings than the fact that they went to a strip club, and Murray? Well, Murray was more interested in whether Alison had any single friends.

 

"Get in line, Ferret." Sal laughed, fake punching his friend's arm, "Any single friend of Al's is mine."

 

"You do realize that this single friend might not even exist?" Q pointed out. It fell on deaf ears though, Murray and Sal were still bickering about this imaginary girl.

 

"So, you like this girl, Bud?" Joe said, ignoring the guys beside him. Brian had to think for a minute, not even noticing that he'd started smiling. "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

 

"Huh?" Quinn blinked, stupidly. He hadn't even answered the question.

 

"I haven't seen a girl make you smile like that in a long time, man. I'm happy for ya."

 

Brian's phone buzzed in his pocket and he found himself grinning again, pulling it out and swiping his phone across the screen. It was Alison, of course, asking if he was doing anything. He was tempted to say no, to tell his buddies he was out, but he'd never do that. His friends always came first. He shot a quick text back, telling her he was at the bar with the boys, and dropped his phone on the table.

 

It didn't take long for her to text back, surprising him with the fact she was in the bar with her friends, and he found himself standing and searching her out. He saw her, she saw him, and they grinned at each other. Alison looked down for a moment and Brian's phone vibrated in his hand. He swiped the screen quickly, reading the message as quickly as he could.

 

'Meet me by the bathrooms, Diamond ;) I'll be waiting.'


	4. On Her Knees.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He liked it.
> 
> He liked having her in his arms in the dark of the room, he liked seeing the way the glow of the streetlights coming through the blinds illuminated her skin. He didn't want her to leave, he wanted to see the stream of morning sun on her sleeping face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments would be amazing! Thank you!

Well, hello to you too."

 

Alison had grabbed Brian as soon as he'd reached the bathroom area, dragging him into a cleaning cupboard, and pressing her lips to his. Brian had sunk into it straight away, running a hand into her hair and tugging gently as her tongue slipped alongside his.

 

"Keep quiet, Diamond. We don't wanna get caught."

 

Brian could only watch as she pushed him back against the shelving and dropped to her knees, immediately pushing his shirt up to fumble with his jeans. She made quick work of it too, shoving them down around his knees just so she could get her mouth on him.

 

The first slide of lipstick-slicked lips down his cock had him grasping at the shelves behind him, swearing under his breath as he tried to keep control of himself. The wet heat of her mouth had his hips bucking, no matter how hard he tried to stop them, and Alison simply placed an arm across his abdomen to hold him back.

 

"Jesus-" Brian hissed out, hand dropping to gently grip her hair as he tried to keep up with her pace, lips sliding so fast that it almost sent him dizzy. "You're so good at that."

 

A hum of laughter vibrating along his shaft had him biting his lip and gripping her hair a little tighter. She was fucking magical, really something else. He dared a look down, catching her eyes as he disappeared fully into her mouth, and fuck, that was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Her eyes never left his as she bobbed her head, as if she was silently urging him on, lips stretched obscenely around his cock. That mouth. That mouth was just made to suck dick.

 

Watching her on her knees, eyes locked onto his, it was all to much. Brian's breath caught, forcing him to silence himself as he came with a shudder, and Alison never missed a beat, swallowing around his cock as he blew down her throat. Q could barely catch his breath, chest heaving, as he watched Alison get up from the floor. With shaking hands, he tucked himself away and fastened up his belt.

 

He caught her eyes again as he looked up, finding her watching him quietly, and couldn't stop the bubble of laughter escaping him. Alison began laughing too, shoving his arm gently before he pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her lips. It lasted only a second, them both laughing to much to make it last any longer, and Alison pulled away to peek out of the door.

 

"Come on, Diamond. Your boys are gonna be wondering where you are."

 

"Where the hell have you been?" Sal questioned as soon as he sat down, "I had to get your round in, asshole."

 

"I was saying hello to a friend."

 

"You got a grin like you just got your dick sucked, Bud." Joe commented as Brian took a swig from his bottle, making him cough and splutter on the now warm liquid. Gatto laughed knowingly, pointing an accusing finger. "You damn dog! You did, didn't you?"

 

Brian could only shrug, taking a sip of his beer as the guys laughed and nudged him. Sal just looked confused, tapping a finger against his own bottle. Brian ignored him for a minute, letting him watch him, until finally he got annoyed.

 

"Yes, Salvatore?"

 

"I thought you had that thing with Al goin' on?" Sal seemed genuinely confused, and a little taken aback by it. Brian leaned in a little closer, putting a hand on his friend's arm.

 

"Dude, it was Alison."

 

"Alison is here? Where?" Sal immediately began looking around, much to Brian's amusement.

 

"She's back there with her girlfriends."

 

Murray perked up at that, joining Sal in looking around the room. "Alison is here, with potentially single friends, and you haven't introduced us yet?"

 

"The ferret has a point." Sal agreed, pointing toward his only slightly offended friend while looking at Brian accusingly.

 

"I am not taking you assholes over there." Brian deadpanned, taking another gulp of his beer.

 

"You really don't need to, Bud." Joe said from beside him, Brian only now realising that he was standing up. Brian made to protest but it was too late, Joe had his hands cupped around his mouth already. "Hey, Alison!"

 

From someplace behind them Brian heard her call back, saying she'd be right over. He really didn't want the guys making shit awkward for him, especially since he actually liked this girl. A few moments later he feels her hand on his shoulder and those lips brush his ear.

 

"Hey, Diamond."

 

The contact is brief, only lasting a split second, but it has Quinn fighting a shiver anyway. She goes around the table, greeting the guys with a peck on the cheek and a brief hug. The usual 'How have you been?' greetings are exchanged until finally she says, "Oh, these are my girlfriends."

 

"How's it goin'?" Joe greets them, as friendly as ever, and one or two of the girls get a little more excited. Clearly they watch the show. "Take a seat."

 

Alison decided that Q would be her seat, planting her ass on his lap and giving him a smirk, not that he took issue with it of course. One of the girls just stood there, hovering awkwardly by the table until Sal tugged her down into an empty seat beside him. He had that look on his face, the look that Brian had seen all too often. Sal liked the look of her.

 

Quinn would have took more interest in what was going on around him, he really would have but Alison was being more than distracting with the way she kept shifting on his lap, grinding against his still sensitive crotch, and he just knew she was doing it on purpose. Something that was only confirmed with the sly wink she gives him.

 

A few hours, and drinks, later and everyone is feeling merry. Sal has asked the girl, Donna, back to his place and even Murr had managed to score some digits. Brian was quick with his goodbyes to the fellas as he was dragged from the bar and into a cab by Alison. Her hands were all over him as he breathlessly gave his address, feeling the sting of her teeth on his neck as she squeezed him through his jeans. He was getting hard again, and shit did he want her.

 

The second they got through the front door, Al was stripping, making a beeline for his bedroom. Brian could only fumble with his jeans, almost tripping up on the stairs in his haste to get them off. She was already on the bed when he got there, naked except for her panties, giving him the hungriest look he'd ever encountered.

 

"Come on, Diamond." She smirked rolling onto her side and beckoning him with her finger. "Don't keep me waiting, big boy."

 

And fuck if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

 

Not even bothering to remove his underwear, he crawled onto the bed, gripping her hair as he slid a hand between her thighs to push her underwear to the side. She moaned against his lips, hands gripping at his upper arms as his fingers slid against her heat. She was soaked, completely wet for him, and god damn did he want to taste her.

 

Pressing kisses down her neck, chest, stomach, and inner thighs, he peeled off her underwear, smirking as she whined in impatience. His beard brushed against her pale skin, making her bite her lip, as he finally pressed his tongue to her heat.

 

The moan she released went straight to his dick, making it twitch in the confines of his boxers, and he reached down to grip himself as he worked his tongue against her clit. Alison's hands found their way into his hair, pushing him impossibly closer, as she gasped and bucked on his bed. This turned Brian on more than anything, having this girl who so easily took control of him like putty in his hands.

 

Slipping two fingers inside of her, he took her sensitive bud of nerves gently between his teeth, suckling lightly on it as she cried out. She was wrecked with it, writing in his sheets, and he couldn't get enough. His facial hair was marking her thighs, scraping with each move of his head, and it just sent her closer to the edge, fingers working inside of her, tongue lapping at her clit, until her orgasm hit her hard.

 

Brian watched, fingers still working her over as her back arched and body jerked from it, grinning at the cry of euphoria that spilled from her lips. He found himself sliding his hand inside of his boxers, taking a hold of his painfully hard cock and using the slick of his pre-cum to bring himself to climax quickly.

 

Panting heavily, he collapsed next to her on the sheets, completely surprised when she cuddled up next to him. They lay there in silence, Q staring at the ceiling as Alison drew circles with her finger on his chest.

He liked it. 

He liked having her in his arms in the dark of the room, he liked seeing the way the glow of the streetlights coming through the blinds illuminated her skin. He didn't want her to leave, he wanted to see the stream of morning sun on her sleeping face.

 

Pulling her closer, he tilted her head up to his, pressing his lips to hers and stroking the hair from her eyes. She looked beautiful like this, tired and dishevelled, body curled against his. He didn't understand what had him feeling that way, but he liked it. Moving to press his lips to her hair, he closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable answer to his next question.

 

"Stay the night?"

 

For a brief second she stayed quiet, finger stilling in its movement. He was ready for her to reject him again, he expected it. He looked down to meet her eyes as she looked up at him, a small smile on her lips.

 

"Yeah. Okay."


	5. The Morning After.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be incredible. Thank you to everyone who is reading this, you make me very happy.

It was like a kick to the gut.

 

Waking up to find her gone, the bed sheets cool under his touch. He wondered how long she'd stayed, how long she'd curled up against him before she'd bailed out. She'd definitely been gone a while, the pillow beside him hadn't even been touched.

 

With a sigh he sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and burying his face in his hands. He just didn't get it, why didn't she stay? The night before had been incredible, it had felt so right to have her in his arms, but she obviously didn't feel the same.

 

He could still smell her on his skin, her intoxicating perfume making his head swim, and he just couldn't take it. Brian stood, keeping his eyes to the floor, and made his way to the bathroom. He had to get the scent of her from him, to keep him from going insane over her.

 

The shower was turned up to as hot as he could take it, steaming up the bathroom as he scrubbed her from his skin. He was angry now, furiously scrubbing at himself, and hurt. 

Why did she lie? He would have understood if she had said no and left. But to say she was going to stay and then ditch at the first opportunity? That's what hurt. That's what pissed him off.

 

She's just some broad. Just another girl.

 

Brian tried to keep that mantra in his head as he got dried and dressed, grabbing whatever he found on the floor. Just another girl. It was just sex. He didn't care. But it wasn't just another girl, it wasn't just sex to him. And he did care, he cared way more than he was comfortable, and he was fucking hurt.

 

Picking up his hoodie as he made his way downstairs, he found his phone. There were missed calls from Joe, and a few notifications, nothing special. Except for a text. A text from her. He didn't want to know. He wasn't going to read it. 

Instead he shoved his phone in his pocket again and put some food out for his cats before heading to the door. He had to see Sal. He was the only one who could help him in this. Sal would understand.

 

The drive felt longer than usual. Q didn't even bother with the radio, opting to wallow in the silence instead. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel a little, trying to ignore his phone in his pocket, and kept his eyes firmly ahead of him. Pretending he was okay.

 

Sal took a little while to open the door, making Brian shift his feet in annoyance as he waited, but eventually appeared with messed up hair and a Cheshire cat grin on his face. 'You got laid.' Brian thought as he pushed past him and kicked off his shoes 'Lucky fucking you.'

 

"You okay, Buddy?"

 

Sal placed a hand on his shoulder, looking concerned now, and Q had to close his eyes just to have a moment. He wanted to yell, to shout, to hit something in annoyance. 

He'd never done that to a girl. He'd never just bailed out. He was a dick at times, sure, but he wasn't a liar. Brian just shook his head softly and walked to the kitchen, grabbing himself a glass of water. Sal just watched on, knowing that Brian would eventually tell him what was wrong. 

 

The sound of someone coming down the stairs had Quinn furrowing his brow, and moving to follow Sal from the kitchen. It was the girl from the night before, Donna?, and Q felt a little guilty at being annoyed by her presence. She smiled at him, and he gratuitously smiled back before wandering back into the kitchen.

 

"I have to go." He heard Donna say, her voice a little sad. "Alison called, she's upset."

 

She's upset? Alison is fucking upset? What the hell has she got to be upset about? Brian couldn't stop himself from laughing harshly in disbelief, making the people in the other room fall silent. A moment later he heard someone pad into the kitchen and stop behind him.

 

"Did something happen with you two?" It was Sal, thankfully. He couldn't deal with Alison's friend getting up in his face.

 

"She bailed on me. I asked her to stay, and she said she would, but I woke up and she was gone."

 

"Oh no." A quiet voice said from the doorway, not alarmed, more of a sigh. "I better get over there. You better call me, Salvatore."

 

With a small kiss, she left, and Brian could only look on confused.

 

"Come and sit down, man. I'll make you some coffee."

 

Brian could feel the phone in his pocket, like it was weighing him down, but he daren't read it. Instead he tossed it on the table, making Sal jump as he sat down with the mugs. Q apologised, taking one of the drinks and sipping at it as his best friend eyed him warily.

 

"You wanna tell me what's going on?"

 

"I don't know, man." Brian ran a hand through his hair, turning to look out of the window. It had started to rain he noted, suited his mood perfectly. "I just don't get this girl."

 

Sal just waited for him to carry on, he wouldn't rush him. It had been a while since he'd seen his friend this cut up about something, even longer since he'd been this cut up over a girl.

 

"She text me."

 

"What did it say?" Sal leaned forward a little at that, hands wrapping around his coffee mug as he did. 

 

"I haven't read it. I don't want to."

 

They fell silent again, just the sound of the rain hitting the window filling the air. Brian knew he was being stupid, it was just a text after all, but he didn't want to face whatever it said. 

Alison had lied to him after all, he didn't like that. Especially since things had felt so right the night before, felt so right to him anyway. Sal picked up his phone, tapping his thumb against the screen.

 

"You want me to read it for you?"

 

Brian bit his lip, considering. He did want to know what it said, he couldn't lie, but he just couldn't bring himself to read it himself. He nodded, giving his friend a grateful look, and sat back in his chair with his eyes closed.

 

"What does it say?"

 

Sal swiped his thumb across the screen and opened the message., staying quiet for a moment as he read and re-read it. He wasn't sure how Brian was going to react, it didn't explain things at all.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Huh?"

 

"I'm sorry. That's all it says."

 

"That's all."

 

Now Brian was mad. He was fucking pissed. He grabbed the phone from his friend, staring at those two little words on the screen. Those two little words that meant fuck all. He tossed his phone again, not caring when it slid off the end of the table. Sorry, she was fucking sorry. Well boo-hoo for her because Brian wasn't buying it.

 

"That girl can go fuck herself." He spat bitterly, glaring down into his coffee. "She was just another fuck anyway."

 

"Bullshit." Sal half-yelled at him, letting go of his coffee and leaning across to shove his friend's shoulder. "That's fucking bullshit and you know it, asshole. She's got you fucked up."

 

Brian opened his mouth to protest, to argue, but Sal just shook his head, taking hold of his coffee again. "Tell me what happened last night after the bar."

 

Q's mind wandered back to the night before, the way she'd looked when she hit her climax, the way her leg rested over his, her hand on her chest and her head on his shoulder. They way she'd pressed herself impossibly closer when he wrapped his arms around her, the way her skin felt against his as he fell asleep.

 

He conveyed this to Sal, leaving out the details of her climax, and then explained what had happened when he woke up. Sal just nodded along, not interrupting, just listening as Brian finally poured his heart out to him. When Q was done, Sal reached forward, placing a reassuring hand on his arm.

 

"I think you gotta talk to her, dude. She's got you so messed up right now, it's not right."

 

"I don't know-" Brian started, only to be silenced by Sal.

 

"There's obviously something up, man. And I won't let my best bud get fucked up over some girl without good reason."

 

Quinn smiled at that. He'd known that Sal would get it, he always did. He probably should call her, he supposed, even if she doesn't tell him anything. Maybe she'd have a good explanation? He wasn't counting on it though. 

He was sick of talking about it, about her, for now though. She could wait. He leaned forward and grabbed his coffee, gulping the now lukewarm liquid before eyeing his best friend.

 

"So tell me about this Donna chick anyway. She any good?"

 

The sly grin was all Q needed to see, but Sal spilled all anyway.

 

Sal had taken Brian out for the day, deciding that he needed cheering up. They'd met the other guys for lunch too, and had had a good laugh over the next challenges they'd be filming and about memories of challenges past. It had been nice, just hanging with the boys, but he couldn't get Alison out of his mind.

 

Joe and Murray had guessed something was up to when he'd turned down a night out, opting to go home and chill with his cats instead. They'd been surprisingly helpful, making him feel a little less shitty about himself. 

Joe had insisted he come around for dinner though, and Brian found himself enjoying just being with his buddy and his wife. By the end of the day he had barely a spare thought about Al, until he got home to find her on his doorstep that is.

 

"Can we talk?"


	6. Empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, feedback would be wonderful.

"I'm tired." 

 

Q brushed past Alison, unlocking his door and walking inside without even giving her a glance. He couldn't help himself, even if it did seem childish, but he was hurt. Alison just followed him inside, kicking the door shut behind her, and threw her bag on his sofa.

 

"Did I invite you in?" 

 

"Brian-" 

 

"I'm tired. I wanna go to bed."

 

"Quit being a bitch for five seconds and let me explain!"

 

That stunned him. He didn't know what to say. Never, not once in his whole life, had he been called a bitch. He considered just throwing her out, he even stepped closer, but then he stopped. He realised that he actually wanted to hear her out, and that shocked him even more.

 

"Why did you go?"

 

"I don't know."

 

Brian stared at the woman in front of him, noticing that she couldn't meet his eyes. That wasn't good enough, she'd said she wanted to talk, to explain, but she couldn't even give him an excuse. Brian wanted more than that, he wanted anything! He wouldn't care if it was the most pathetic excuse in the world, he just needed to know it wasn't on him.

 

"If you don't have anything to say, why did you come here?"

 

"I-"Alison started, pausing as her shoulders slumped. She looked defeated, vulnerable, but Q couldn't bring himself to touch her, let alone comfort the woman. "I shouldn't have come." 

 

All Brian could do was watch as she grabbed her bag and walked to the door, throwing him a backward glance to mutter an apology. He wasn't sure what it was, the shake in her voice or the look in her eyes, but as soon as she reached for the latch on the door, he was behind her. She didn't turn around, she focused on the door, his hand pressing flat against it, his breath on the back of her neck. He closed his eyes, head hung almost low enough to rest on her shoulder.

 

"Was it my fault?" He asked, voice low. She turned slowly, meeting his eyes as he opened them to face her.

 

"It wasn't you. You were perfect. I'll tell you, I swear I'll tell you. Just not now, not tonight."

 

Brian watched her, searching her eyes for something, he didn't know what. Dishonesty? Truth? To see if she was fucking with him? He couldn't be sure, but all he saw was her. He saw the girl who'd shaken off an elbow to the face like it was nothing, the girl who'd overpowered him in the bedroom with such ease and Grace, the girl who'd gotten him fucked up. 

 

But he also saw how small she looked, how scared she seemed, and all he could do was kiss her.

 

It wasn't frantic or rushed, it wasn't about getting off, it was something different, something that felt so fucking new but so familiar at the same time. His hands came to rest on her neck, thumbs stroking the curve of her jaw slowly as he tilted her head to fit their mouths together just right. Her hands wrapped around is wrist, eyes fluttering closed as he kissed her slowly, like she was the only thing that mattered to him in that moment.

 

"Brian," 

 

"Not tonight."

 

"I can't stay."

 

"I know."

 

He kissed her again, deeper this time, tongue brushing alongside hers as her head tilted back. He could feel her shaking under his touch, gentle shivers causing her hands to fumble as she grasped at the front of his jacket. Brian's hands slipped to her waist, tugging her closer, needing to feel every inch of her pressed against her before she disappeared again.

 

Once more he broke their mouths apart, bumping his nose against hers, before pulling her to the sofa and allowing her to lay over his body to kiss him again. She mumbled apologies against his lips, almost begging him for the forgiveness that she'd already received. 

 

"I know," he mumbled back, hand sliding just under the bottom of her shirt, "I know."

 

It felt as if they'd lay like that for hours, his arms holding her tightly to him, her head tucked under his chin, until they'd both drifted off to sleep. The feeling was there again, almost stronger than the night before, everything felt right. It felt as though she fit against him perfectly, it felt as though she was supposed to be in his arms like this.

 

When Q had awoken a few hours later, however, she was gone and he felt emptier than before.

 

He sat up, feeling his back click from laying in such an awkward way, and spotted a note on his coffee table. Brian picked it up, sighing as he glanced over it. Tossing it to one side he stood up, taking off his jacket and making his way upstairs, muttering to himself.

 

"At least she said goodbye this time."

 

The following morning Quinn awoke to the scent of bacon wafting through his house, making his mouth water as he wandered downstairs to find the source. 

 

"Hey, buddy."

 

"Morning, mom."

 

Sal gave him a sarcastic laugh from the other side of the counter, happy to see his friend was at least in a better mood from the day before. He shoved a plate in Q's direction, telling him to sit down as he poured some coffees.

 

"So, you heard from Al?" 

Brian just nodded, taking time to carefully chew his mouthful of food.

 

He remembered everything so vividly, her smell, her touch, the softness of her hair, the way she tasted, and the way she sunk into him. But he remembered waking up to find her gone, and the empty feeling in his chest. Sal wouldn't understand. He didn't want to tell him.

 

"She was here when I came home last night,"

 

Sal almost choked on his coffee, spluttering as Q laughed and took another bite of his food. That's what he gets for being a nosey asshole, Brian thought as he watched Sal cough and wipe himself down, that's what he gets.

 

"She was here?"

 

"Not this again," Brian smiled, rolling his eyes fondly, "Yes, Salvatore. She was here."

 

"And?"

 

"And what?"

 

"What do ya mean 'And what?'! What happened, you dope?!" Sal was getting impatient, Brian could tell. His hands were flapping and his voice had gone up an octave, but Brian loved messing with Sal and figured he could drag it out a few extra minutes.

 

"Stuff."

 

Vulcano looked almost offended as he glared at his best friend, waiting for answers. He knew that Q was messing with him, he really did, but that asshole got him so worked up and he hated it.

 

"I swear to God, man."

 

"Fine," Brian sighed, shoving his plate off to the side and leaning back in his chair. "We talked, I got mad, she tried to leave, and we made out. That's it."

 

"That's it?" Sal raised an eyebrow at him, like he always fucking does when he reads Brian like a book.

 

"I dunno, Sal. I just-" He rubbed his eyes, trying to find a way to explain how he felt when she'd gone again. He couldn't figure out how to say it without sounding crazy. 

 

"It just. It feels right when she's laying with me, y'know? It felt like she was supposed to be there with me, like she belonged there. And when she's gone I feel, I don't know. I feel empty I guess."

 

They sat in silence, Sal looking at Brian with a surprised expression, Brian staring back with a look of despair. It seemed to drag out for an age until finally Sal spoke again.

 

"Shit."

 

"Yeah."

 

"What are you gonna do, man?"

 

"Fuck. Your guess is as good as mine, dude."


	7. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip out with Sal leaves Q with an answer to why Alison won't stay. An answer he never expected, or wanted, in a million years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter of sorts, but an important one.
> 
> Please leave a comment. Thank you!

He didn’t hear from Alison for over week after that night. She just seemed to disappear. Brian text her a few times and even tried to call, but to no avail. Her phone was off apparently, and none of his messages had been seen.

It was hard to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest, like something was missing, something he needed. He knew it was her, though he’d never admit it. She’d come into his life like a whirlwind, and just as fast she seemed to be gone. It sucked, he couldn’t deny it, but he refused to let anyone know how he felt. How hurt he really was.

Sal was the exception. Brian told Sal everything, even if he didn’t want to. He couldn’t help it, Sal knew him inside out, and even a blind man could see something was up. Vulcano had spent more time with Quinn, just hanging out, heading to the bar or kicking back with a movie. He remembered all too well how badly Brian took his last heartbreak, he didn’t want to see his buddy go through that again.

“Hey, buddy.” Sal said gently, smiling as he sat on the end of Brian’s bed. “You doin’ okay?”

“I’m fine, Sal. You don’t need to mother me.”

“What are you talking about?” Vulcano laughed, standing again and moving toward the bedroom door, “I always mother you. Why the hell do I come to make you breakfast every damn morning?”

“Because,” Brian sighed, fluttering his eyelashes in some attempt at mocking, “It’s the only way you deal with your unrequited love for me.”

Sal rolled his eyes, picking up a hat from the dresser by the door and throwing it at his best friend. “Save that kind of talk for the fanfiction, buddy. We don’t want people getting the wrong idea. Now get dressed, you dope. We’re going shopping.”

Quinn just rolled his eyes, swinging his legs out of bed. He missed this. He missed Sal treating him like the asshole he was and not some broken man.

“I don’t see why you can’t just buy a week’s worth of food in one go like a normal person?” Brian groaned as he followed Sal around, eating a bag of chips. “Then we wouldn’t have to come to the store every two fucking days.”

Vulcano sighed, rolling his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Quinn always asked the same question and Sal always gave him the same answer. This time he wouldn’t even warrant him with a response. Instead he turned, quirking an eyebrow at the half eaten food in Brian’s hand and fixed him with a glare.

“I’m not paying for those.”

“I never asked you to.”

“I know you were planning to stick the bag in with my groceries. You pay for those yourself, asshole.”

Q was about to give a smart ass reply when he saw her. Alison. She looked different though, her hair was up for a start, and she didn’t have a single bit of make up on. She looked exhausted, and smaller. But still so beautiful. He made to move forward, to talk to her, when out of nowhere a man appeared and gripped her arm as she pushed the cart.

He couldn’t move. His eyes were fixed on the scene in front of him, on the ring on her finger that he’d failed to notice before. She was married. He’d fallen for a married woman.

“Q? Are you listening to me?” Sal sighed from beside him, only just noticing his friend’s expression. He looked like he’d seen a ghost. “Buddy? You okay, man?”

Sal’s eyes followed Q’s gaze and he spotted her too, pushing her cart into the aisle they were in. Unlike Q, the first thing Sal saw was the ring. “Oh no. Dude.”

“Oh honey, look! It’s those guys from the TV!” Alison looked up from where she’d been staring into her cart and met Q’s gaze, heart dropping into her stomach as she came face to face with the man she’d been sleeping with. Q could only stare back, eyes begging her for an explanation.

“Oh h-hey.” Sal smiled falsely, reaching out a hand to Alison’s apparent husband. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet me? I think I should be telling you that! Honey, be nice and say hello.” Alison looked visibly shaken, but mustered a small hi and a smile. Q barely took his eyes from her, the hurt evident in his face. She couldn’t look at him, couldn’t see that kind of sadness.

“Hey! Would you mind if I got a picture with you guys? The fella’s at work will never believe me if I tell them I ran into you.”

“Uh, sure? I mean, yeah. Yes.” Sal stuttered out, managing to discreetly nudge Q back into reality. Q smiled, offering to hold the camera for the selfie. This felt so wrong, how could he have been so stupid? Of course she was married.

“Can I just get a quick picture with the little lady?” Sal nodded and shuffled over to stand beside Alison, Q moving to stand at the other side of her. Her husband snapped a photo quickly and moved in to shake Sal’s hand, leaving Q to stand looking down at the woman who’d broken his heart.

“I’m sorry.” She mouthed at him, seemingly genuine sadness in her eyes. Q just raised a quick eyebrow and turned away, he couldn’t stand to look at her.

“Brian? Come on, man! Talk to me!” Sal huffed from the driver’s seat. Q hadn’t said a word since Alison and her husband had gone their separate way. He just looked so utterly destroyed. Brian remained silent, and simply turned to stare out of the window. Sal pulled out his phone and shot off a quick text before finally pulling out of the store parking lot.

“Gatto, man. You gotta help me.” Sal pleaded the second his friend’s door opened. “I don’t know what to do! He won’t say anything, he’s just staring into space. I can’t see him go back into that place, Joe. We almost lost him last time.”

Joe ushered Sal into the house and wandered out to the car, swinging open the passenger side door and dragging Brian from it. He wasn’t letting Q torture himself like this, not again, and he wasn’t letting Sal deal with it alone.  After some pulling and pushing, Joe got him inside the house and onto the sofa where he was immediately accosted by Gatto’s dogs. That got a small smile from his at least, he hadn’t completely withdrawn.

“You boys wanna tell me what happened?” Joe asked expectantly, eyes flicking between both Quinn and Vulcano. Sal stared over at Q for a moment, waiting for him to speak, until eventually he sighed.

“She’s married, man.”

“Who’s married?”

Q looked up suddenly, as if he’d just dropped back down to earth. He couldn’t help the look of hurt in his face or the slump in his shoulders.

“Alison. Alison is married.”


	8. Florence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this update taking so long. Please leave feedback if you can.
> 
> Thank you!

"I just don't get it?" 

Murray sighed, placing a hand on Quinn's shoulder. He'd come straight over after receiving a text from Gatto. They all knew how badly things like this affected Q, and how the last time it happened they almost lost two of their friends. If Brian had taken that road he was on, Sal would have gone straight with him.

Brian leaned a little into Murray's touch, head hung low as he tapped his thumbs against the screen of his phone. He wanted to call her, to go to her, to do anything he could to get answers. It didn't make sense. None of it. How could she keep something like that from him? How had he not seen the ring before? Was he that blinded by her? No. He would have noticed it. She just mustn't have worn it, is all. Taken it off as she headed to grab her next victim.

But the way she looked in the store, even before he saw her husband. It just didn't sit right with him. She looked so small and withdrawn, fragile even, like it wasn't even her. The Alison he'd come to know was loud, brash, in your face. Not this frail little woman he'd seen by the freezers, staring into her cart like it held the answers to her problems. Suddenly he felt like something was wrong, he just didn't know what.

Sal pulled him from his thoughts with a nudge, making him realise he'd missed half the conversation.

"Huh? Sorry. I was- I was just thinking."

"We know, bud. This is kind of a lot to take in. We get it."

Quinn nodded, opening the contacts on his phone and looking at her name for a moment before closing out of them again.

"Guys, I just wanna go home."

"Well one of us is staying with ya then, bud. We ain't leaving you like this."

"I'll stay with him." Sal muttered, reaching out a hand to pull Q from the sofa. "I won't leave him."

"Sal, buddy-" Joe started, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, concerned. Sal just smiled and shrugged off the hand, pulling Joe into a hug before moving toward the door.

"We'll be okay. I'll call you."

The drive was silent, just the hum of the engine filling the car as Sal drove them first to his house and then Brian's. Sal knew at this point to just shut up, to let Q gather his thoughts and process what was happening, there'd be plenty of time for words later. And Brian was trying to do just that, he was trying to get his head straight, to make sense of what had happened at the store. But it didn't make sense. None of it.

As soon as they got inside the house, Q headed straight for his room, flopping face down on his bed and not moving for the next three hours. He was exhausted, mentally and emotionally drained, and all he wanted to do was sleep and forget. Forget about the husband, forget about the ring, forget about her.

He couldn't forget about her though, not with the smell of her perfume still lingering on his pillow. His mind was filled with her as he closed his eyes, falling into an Alison filled dream.

"Brian? Buddy?" Sal shook him gently awake, voice soft as if he was speaking to a sick child, "How are you feeling?"

"Numb."

"Really?"

"No," Q sighed as he rolled over, throwing his head back against his pillow and closing his eyes again. "I wish I was though."

"Buddy-" Sal started, putting a hand on his best friend's knee.

"It hurts, Sal. It really fucking hurts." The confession was unexpected, even if it was obvious. Quinn wasn't one to just throw his feelings out there for the world to see, and yet here he was. Confessing to his heart being broken. "How did I fall for her so fast?"

"I wish I could answer that, man. I wish I could tell ya what happened. I just. I don't know." He knew Q was asking rhetorically, that he wasn't prying for an answer, but Sal found himself saying it anyway. Because it was true, he'd explain the whole thing away if he could.

They sat in silence after that, Sal eventually pulling Q up into a hug simply because he looked like he needed it, before heading downstairs. Q stayed where he was, just staring up at the ceiling and remembering the way she felt curled against him. He couldn't stand it. He'd sleep on the sofa instead.

Just as Brian moved to sit up, his phone vibrated on the table beside him. 'It'll be Joe or Murr,' he thought to himself, throwing out an arm to grab it, 'checking up on me like I'm some fragile kid.'

It wasn't Joe, and it wasn't Murr. The name on his screen was one he never expected to see again, yet there it was. Alison. It took him a moment to open the message, his palms beginning to sweat from nerves he didn't understand. Taking a deep breath, he opened the message, reading it slowly to make sure he read it right. 

'I'm sorry, Diamond. I wish I could 

explain but I can't. Please don't hate

me. I want to see you again.'

Brian stared at the words, wishing they would suddenly explain everything, to clear up his pain and confusion, but all they did was make it worse. Make him so fucking angry. He tapped out a reply and hesitated for a few seconds before hitting send.

'Don't contact me again.'

That hurt him to do, hurt far more than it should have. But she'd broken his heart and no amount of excuses could fix it. He rolled back onto his stomach and yelled out into his pillow, letting out a few tears he'd never admit to.

Quinn must have fallen asleep like that as a few hours later he found himself awakened by a banging on his front door. He dragged himself up as he heard Sal answer it, confused by the unknown voice of a woman practically yelling.

"Is he here?" The woman was fuming, tapping her foot as she stared up at Sal in her paint covered overalls. 

"He's sleeping." Sal said back with an equal amount of sass, crossing his arms and blocking the doorway.

"He's right there!" Sal turned to look, giving the woman a chance to barge inside. "Brian? Brian get out here!"

"Who the fuck are you?" Q questioned, walking into the room and coming face to face with the small woman in his front room. She was mad at him, that much was obvious, but he didn't have a clue who she was.

"Florence." She stuck out a hand for him to shake, which he did although confused, "I'm a friend of Alison."

"Oh, I see. Then do you want to get the fuck out? I don't want to hear whatever bullshit she sent you here with."

"Okay, first of all, watch your language. I've done nothing to you. Second, she didn't send me anywhere. I asked for your address and I came myself." Florence crossed her arms , staring up at him like an angry mother, and he relented. He moved over to the sofa and flopped down on it, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to understand that she needs you. Yes, she might have hurt you but there's a reason she couldn't tell you everything. You just have to believe me."

"Why the fuck should I? I don't know who you think you are but you came to my fucking home to get me to forgive and forget the fact that she has a fucking husband? Get out. I don't want to hear it."

"You have no idea-"

"Get out of my house." Q got up and stormed back to his room, leaving the woman frustrated and angry. Sal approached her, placing a gentle hand on her arm.

"He's upset. Don't take it personally."

"It's okay," Florence smiled, looking up at him and just taking in his features. He was cute, she had to admit. "He just doesn't seem to understand that it's more complicated than her just being married."

"He'll come around eventually. I'll try to talk to him but it might take a while, she broke his heart."

Florence nodded, pulling her bag around and digging inside of it to grab a paper and pen. She wrote her number, and handed it to Sal as she walked toward the door.

"If you ever have time, call me so I can explain everything. If you know what's going on, you might be able to get him to understand." And with that she left, leaving Sal to just watch as she drove away.


	9. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you guys for your patience and for sticking with this. I'm going to upload the few chapters I have written, then it may take a little while for the next.

"I can't be away too long. I told him I went to the store."

Sal sat down opposite Florence, shrugging his hoodie off as he fixed her with an expectant stare. She nodded, wrapping her fingers around a mug of tea.

 

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Sal looked down into his own drink, thinking about how close he'd come to losing Brian, how much just knowing he could have hurt him inside.

 

"Q's my best friend. He means everything to me. I almost lost him once."

 

Florence brought her mug to her lips, taking a sip and smiling. Sal caught her eye and smiled back a little, noting how pretty her eyes were. Icy blue, but far from cold. She placed her cup down and took a deep breath, her smile dropping and her brow furrowing.

 

"Alison is my best friend, and I worry about losing her every single day."

 

Sal didn't know how to approach that, whether he should come straight out and ask or if he should let her tell him. The surprise must have been evident on his face though, as Florence cleared her throat and stared into her cup as she spoke.

 

"Every single day she has to be careful. One wrong move and that could be it for her. We try to help her, I've been trying for years, but she's scared. I'm scared." 

 

Florence turned her head, facing out of the window as she wiped the tears from her face. Sal reached over, taking one of her hands in his, noting how small it was, and how small she looked. A far cry from the angry little woman in Q's front room.

 

She turned to look at him, seeing tears brim in his own eyes, and smiled sadly. 'Sal's such a nice guy,' she thought to herself, turning her hand to give his a small squeeze. 'such a lovely guy.'

 

"What's wrong with her?" Sal asked cautiously, voice wavering a little. He always got emotional when he saw someone cry. "Is she sick?"

 

"I wish it was that simple," Florence sighed, staring at their joined hands, watching as Sal's thumb stroked over her's. "At least we would know how to fix it."

 

"Then what is it?" Sal didn't mean to push her for an answer, but Q was hurt too and an answer is what he deserved at the very least. Florence tilted her head back, exhaling slowly, before looking back at him.

 

"She turned to Brian because she felt free with him, like her old self. Something she can't feel at home." Florence's hand began to shake in Sal's as fresh tears came to her eyes. "He beats her."

Sal's mind immediately flew back to the supermarket, to when they'd seen her by the freezers. She looked so fragile then, so different to the woman he'd met, to the woman his best friend had fell for. Then he remembered the way her husband gripped her arm, tightly in a way that looked like it would bruise. 

 

Suddenly his stomach sank. How did he not see it that day? How did that go unnoticed? They could have helped her. They could have gotten her away from him. Florence eyed him carefully, watching the way his facial expression turned to one of guilt.

 

"There's nothing you could have done to save her, Sal. She needs to find the courage to get out herself."

 

"I can't believe I didn't see it in the store. That poor woman."

 

They talked for a short while after that, Sal making Florence promise to stay in touch and to let him know of there was anything he could do. He embraced her as she got up to leave, swiping her tears away with his thumbs before saying his goodbyes.

 

It all made sense to him now, but he still had no idea how to tell Q.

 

Brian smiled a little as Sal came back, looking up from the place he'd been sitting before he'd gone out. Sal smiled back, carefully taking his shoes off as he fiddled with his keys.

 

This was going to be difficult, for more reasons than one. For a start he'd lied to Q, he'd told him he was going to the store and yet he'd come home with nothing. He had to approach this carefully, Brian was going to fly off the handle, he just knew it.

 

"Uh, Q?" he started, staring at the keys in his hand. Brian looked up, brows furrowed at the way Sal was acting all nervous around him.

 

"You okay, buddy?" Sal sighed, mad at himself for being such a coward.

 

"Yeah. Yes. I'm just- I need a drink." He shuffled to the kitchen, ignoring the look Q was giving him, and grabbed a glass. He shook his head at himself as he filled it at the sink, staring out the window as he sipped from it as if the sky would hold all the answers.

 

"Sal?" Brian said from behind him, making him jump and almost drop the glass, "What's going on?"

 

'Come on, man.' Sal told himself, 'Man up.' He turned, placing the glass in the sink as he did, and motioned to the kitchen table.

 

"We need to talk."

 

Q sat down, watching as Sal paced a little before joining him at the table. It took Sal a few minutes to muster up the courage to speak. Brian had already been hurt enough, this felt like betrayal.

 

"I uh- I didn't go to the store today." Sal started, not meeting Q's eyes. He didn't want to see the hurt when he confessed. "I met up with Florence."

 

"Florence?" Q's eyes widened, hands flattening against the surface of the table. "That chick who was hear yelling the other day? What the fuck, man?!"

 

"Just hear me out, man." Q glared at him, seething with anger at Sal's actions. He took a long, deep breath before nodding and leaning back in his seat. "She told me the deal with Alison."

 

Brian stood up, the chair clattering to the floor as he did, and stormed from the room. Sal followed, saying his name over and over, but Q just ignored him as he pulled on his shoes. Sal placed a hand on his shoulder but Quinn shrugged it off.

 

"Come on, man?"

 

Ignored.

 

"Q, please?"

 

Ignored.

 

"Just listen to me."

 

Brian pulled on his jacket as he continued to ignore him.

 

"Brian!"

 

Q made his way to the door, grabbing the handle.

 

"He beats her!"

 

That stopped him. That made him freeze in his movements as he tried to process what Sal had just yelled at him. He turned, his eyes meeting Sal's as those words rang out in his head. 'He beats her.'

 

"He-" Q's mind drifted back to that day in the store suddenly. The way that bastard had gripped her arm. It drifted back to the night he'd been with her, he'd never seen her with the light on. Then he remembered the day he first met her, what she'd said to him when he accidentally bust her nose.

'It happens all the time.'

 

"It wasn't a joke." Q whispered to himself, eyes growing wider in realisation. "She wasn't kidding."

 

He looked up at Sal who had let the emotion get to him again, the tears evident in his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to kick her husband's ass, to call the cops, to take her and hold her and never let go.

 

"Sal? What do I do?"

 

"I don't know, buddy. I don't know."

 

Sal sat down on the sofa, head in his hands. This was more than he knew how to handle. Brian sat by him, staring into space as he tried to comprehend exactly what was going on. This woman, this strong, gorgeous woman, was a victim of domestic abuse. She must be terrified. That thought alone made Q's stomach twist in anger and sadness.

 

"I can't see her again."

 

They'd sat there for hours, not speaking, not even making eye contact. Just sat trying to gather their thoughts. Q had come to a decision, a painful one but a decision all the same. Sal looked at him in disbelief, a small part of him angry.

 

"Q?"

 

"I can't." Q stood up, grabbing his hair as he paced the room. "I can't bear the thought of him hurting her because of me."

That was understandable for Sal, he hated the idea of that too. It would kill Q to know that she was hurting and that it was his fault. Maybe he was right? Maybe he should stay away? Even if it did hurt him.

 

"I guess you have a point, man." Q nodded, turning to look at Sal. The sadness was evident in his face and Vulcano got to his feet and pulled him into a hug.

 

"I just wish we could get her out of there."


	10. Hate.

She was all over him, hands grasping and stroking across every part of Q's skin she could reach, gasping for air as she pulled him into his room. Brian hands were doing some roaming of their own, over her arms and bare back, his face buried in her neck.

 

All he wanted was to feel something, to smell something, anything. He didn't even know this woman's name, but she was a drunk and eager, and she wasn't Alison. His hands trailed desperately over her skin, fingertips brushing delicately between her shoulder blades, but it wasn't enough. She was still with him.

 

He couldn't get Alison out of his mind, the feel of her soft skin lingered in his memory, the smell of her perfume haunting him like a ghost. He couldn't have her, he had to forget her.

 

Brian moved his lips to the woman's mouth, kissing her desperately in an attempt to get the taste of Alison out of his senses, the woman just giggling as she tugged at his jeans. 'I can't do this,' he thought, pulling back and looking at the giggling lady, 'I can't.'

 

Q gently took hold of the woman's hands and stepped back, dropping them as he did. She looked at him confused, the smile dropping from her lips as she reached a hand out to him. Brian took another step back, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath.

 

"I'm sorry." He told the woman, running a shaky hand through his hair. "I'll call you a cab."

 

He walked her to the door as the taxi pulled up outside, grateful that she wasn't angry, and thanked her again. The woman placed a gentle hand on his cheek and smiled softly, "Whoever she is, she's lucky to have you."

 

Q closed the door and pressed his head against it, he heard the cab leave and he turned, back sliding down the door as he sat down where he was. 

 

"She's lucky to have you." He mumbled to himself, pressing his fingers to his eyes, "I was lucky to have her."

 

It took about an hour for Q to actually move from where he sat, he just didn't have the energy. He'd exhausted himself trying to forget her, trying to get every trace of her from his mind, yet Alison still lingered. He wanted her more than anything else, he needed her. He couldn't have her. He shuffled to his bedroom and got out of his clothes, curling up in bed and covering his head. He was so tired, so fucking tired. 

 

Sal woke him the next morning, gently shaking him awake with a sad smile. Q was grateful that he was there, even if he was treating him with kid gloves, at least he wasn't alone with his own thoughts.

 

"How are you, Buddy?" Sal asked softly, knowing that Q would give him a bullshit answer. He hated admitting his feelings, Sal knew that, he just wished he wouldn't bottle everything up.

 

"I think I love her, Sal. I miss her." Q didn't even look at Sal. He couldn't. He didn't want Sal to see how vulnerable he really was. "I can't get her out of my mind."

 

Sal couldn't hide his surprise, Q saw it in his face as he dared a glance. He sighed and sat up, leaning forward to rest his face against Sal's shoulder. Sal reached a hand up to pet at the back of Q's head, comforting him the best he could from the position he was in.

 

"What did she do to deserve him? She's so amazing, man. She deserves the world, and she's stuck with that dick."

 

"She didn't do anything, Q. You know that." Q simply grunted in response. He knew that, of course he knew that. No woman or man should have to suffer at the hands of the person that's supposed to love them. "Come on, let's meet the guys for breakfast."

 

Sal left to let Q sort himself out, shutting the door quietly. Brian rolled put of bed, not bothering to shower, and threw on whatever was on the floor. 'I need to do some laundry,' he thought to himself, pulling on a shirt. 'I need to get my shit together.'

 

Joe and Murray were already waiting when Q and Sal arrived, making Q smile a little as they bickered over a breakfast menu. Q sat by Murray, leaning in as Murr placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

 

"How are you today, Bud?" 

 

"M'okay." Q mumbled, snatching the menu from Joe. He didn't want them to pity him anymore, he wanted things back to normal.

 

"That's good, man." Murray smiled, squeezing his shoulder gently before pulling away, "It's good to see you."

 

The conversation turned to the show after that, Q not saying much but grateful for that they weren't fluttering over him anymore. He was staring into his cup of coffee when he felt Murray nudge him, only just realising that the table had fallen silent. 

 

As he looked up, his stomach dropped. She was there, standing right beside him. Alison.

 

"Can-Can I speak to you?" Q looked at Sal, desperate for him to help. Sal just looked stunned.

 

"Yeah. I mean, yes. Yeah." 

 

Brian stood, ignoring the surprised stares of his friends, and followed her. He wanted nothing more than to place a hand on her back, her arm, anywhere. Just to touch her. But he couldn't, and so he stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets.

 

They sat down at a corner table in the emptiest part of the restaurant. Q didn't know what to do, to say. He had so much he wanted to tell her, so many things he wanted to say, but the words just wouldn't come.

 

"I miss you." Alison spoke softly, looking down at her hands. "I've missed you so much."

 

"How have you been?" Q looked at her, only now noticing how much make up she was wearing. He frowned, reaching out to stroke her face. She flinched at his touch, face flashing with pain. Q reached out again, this time brushing delicate fingertips just under her eye. "You could have told me."

 

"I wanted to."

 

The table fell silent again, neither knowing what to say. Q wanted to grab her, to drag her away from the restaurant, away from her life. It wasn't that easy though, he couldn't do that. Alison looked up again and opened her mouth to speak, eyes widening in fear as she did.

 

"I-I'm sorry. I have to go." She jumped out of her seat and practically ran across the restaurant, making Q turn and see him.

 

Quinn could barely control himself as he stormed toward them, eyes focused purely on him. He was angry, so fucking angry. Angry at what he'd done to Alison, angry that he was the reason Q couldn't have her. He was stopped suddenly, arms wrapping around him as he snapped out of it, to find Sal holding him.

 

"Don't do this, Q. Don't make things worse." 

 

The husband looked over as he took Alison by the arm and guided her from the restaurant, eyes meeting Q's. Brian hated him. With every single piece of his core, he hated that bastard. Helpless and enraged, Q could only watch her as she left. Going home to something he didn't even want to think about.


	11. Heart-break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the last chapter for a little while. My grandma died a few months back and it's been hell on me and I just haven't been able to focus. As soon as I'm back on track, this will be back on track.
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience

Later that night, Sal saw something he never thought he'd see again.

He saw Q cry.

Brian was angry, frustrated, heartbroken, and everything just got too much. As soon as his front door shut behind him and Sal, it all spilled out. Q had turned, fist colliding with the wall closest to him, and yelled. No words, just a desperate and hurt shout into the air. Then his head fell forward, and his shoulders began to shake as his hands dropped to his sides.

At first Sal had been unsure of what to do, but as soon as he saw that first tear fall to the carpet, he snapped out of it, pulling Q into a much needed embrace. Q gripped his back, fingers grasping the back of Sal's hoodie as he buried his face in his shoulder.

It wasn't long until Sal was crying too, emotional at the sight of his best friend so broken, but he continued to hold him, tightly, but not too much so. Just enough that Q would feel comforted, but not so much that he couldn't pull away if he needed. Q was shaking against him, loud wrecked sobs escaping his throat, and that only hurt Sal more. 

He wished he could make this all go away, that he could turn back time and take Alison out of Q's life. He would have done anything to prevent the heartbreak Q was experiencing, but he couldn't. There was nothing he could do or say to make it better, all he could do was be there, be strong when Q couldn't be. 

It was a long time before Q's tears stopped, until he was only shaking with small sobs that still wracked his frame. But Sal held onto him throughout, never letting go for a second. His eyes burned, and his throat hurt from trying to swallow down any cries of his own, but he wouldn't let go. Not yet. With a sniffle Q pulled away, looking at Sal's face and seeing he'd cried too.

"I'm sorry, man."

Sal shook his head and smiled weakly, wiping his face with his sleeve. "Don't be sorry. Something had to give eventually."

Q laughed despite himself, and sat down on the sofa, tugging Sal by the sleeve to join him. He felt ridiculous, he was a grown man for god sake, but he felt lighter. His shoulder's felt less tense.

"Thanks for being here, Sal." Sal shrugged and elbowed him gently, smiling softly.

"Anytime."

The tears were forgotten after that, Sal got up to wash his face and Q grabbed them a couple of beers. They talked and laughed for the next few hours, sharing memories and telling jokes, keeping the mood light. It felt nice, Q thought to himself, it felt like old times.

Both men jumped as there was a sudden banging on the door, looking at each other wide eyed, before Q got up to answer, Sal on his tail. It was Florence, and she looked shaken, terrified.

"What's going on?" Q asked, suddenly seeing the blood on the front of her shirt. "Oh my god. Come in!"

Quickly he ushered her inside, Sal wrapping an arm around her shoulders and guiding her to sit down. She shook her head, moving Sal's arm away from her, and grabbed Q by the wrist.

"You need to come with me, now." Her eyes were wide and wild, but filled with fear and sadness. It took Q a moment to respond, he was scared suddenly.

"Where?"

"The hospital. He's really hurt her this time, Brian." Q ripped his arm from her grip and ran straight out of the door, Florence and Sal hot in his heels. Sal locked up quickly and tossed Q his keys, jumping in the passenger side and fastening his seatbelt.

They followed Florence to the hospital, Q keeping his eyes focused dead ahead as Sal chewed his nails nervously. Brian couldn't bear to think about what that bastard had done, about how badly hurt Alison would be. All he could do was take deep breaths, focusing purely on the car in front of him.

It felt like they'd been driving forever by the time they got there, even though it'd only been minutes. Florence guided them through the maze of mint green halls, walking quickly to get to Alison's room. She stopped at the end of a hall, turning to look at Q and Sal, her eyes brimming with tears. 

"I have to warn you before you go in," She said quietly, voice quivering a little, "She's a mess."

"What did he do?" Q asked, voice steady. His hands were clenched in fists by his sides, face stern to prevent himself getting emotional.

"I don't know exactly," Florence looked down at her hands, picking the paint from fingernails, "She called me, I couldn't understand her. It was like she was wheezing or something. I knew something was up so I got around there. He was gone, she was laying on the bathroom floor."

Sal turned his face to the wall, closing his eyes as he tried not to picture the scene. Q turned to look at him for a moment before turning back to Florence. The girl coughed, clearing her throat as she began choking up with emotion.

"I called an ambulance and waited there with her. She, uh- She just kept asking for you."

Quinn took a deep breath and reached for the door beside them, closing his eyes as he stepped into the room. When he opened them again he gasped, hand coming to cover his mouth. Alison, his beautiful gorgeous Alison, he couldn't see her.

Her face was swollen, eyes black and lips cut. It was terrifying, it was heart-breaking. Slowly Brian stepped forward, reaching out to brush her hair back. It was all matted, 'from the blood,' he thought to himself. 'What did he do?.'

Leaning in, he pressed the softest kiss to her forehead, being careful not to dislodge the tubes in her nose, and sat down in the chair beside the bed, taking her still hand in his. He jumped when he heard Sal gasp from the doorway, he'd forgotten he was there.

"Sal, I should have stopped him today." Q mumbled, looking back to Alison. She looked so peaceful, even in the state she was in. 

"You weren't to know." Sal whispered, daring to step closer and place a hand on Q's shoulder, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have held you back."

Shaking his head, Brian reached a hand up to rest on Sal's. It wasn't his fault, it would have made things worse if Q had flown off the handle at the guy. He didn't blame Sal, he'd never blame him.

"You did the right thing."

Sal just nodded, even though Q wasn't looking at him, before squeezing his shoulder and moving toward the door.

"I'll go call the guys and get you something to drink."

Florence followed Sal out, leaving Q alone in the room with Alison. The machines beeped steadily by the bed, but Q paid no attention to them, instead he stared at Alison's battered face, bringing her hand to his lips.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled against her skin, eyes never leaving her closed ones. "I shouldn't have tried to shut you out. I should have been there."

He closed his eyes, pressing kisses to her fingers and brushing her hair behind her ear. He couldn't believe that her husband had gone this far, had hurt her this badly. He thought back to that night in his bed, the way she curled against him, how perfectly she fit there. He thought back to the night he met her, the night she blew his mind and rocked his world. Wiping the tears that had started to fall, he sighed.

"I love you."


	12. Happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter, so it isn't too good. It'll do.
> 
> This fic is done so I'm going to post the final chapters all at once. Enjoy.

"Diamond?" 

Brian had fallen asleep at some point during the night, hand holding onto Alison's as of his life depended on it. Sal and Florence had fallen asleep before he did, curled up on chairs across the room from the bed. Q had tried to fight sleep, he wanted to stay awake and watch her, but eventually his exhaustion had gotten the better of him.

"Diamond?" 

It was the squeeze of his hand that woke him up. Her voice was always on his mind, he must have only been dreaming again, but he felt her squeeze his fingers. That was real, that wasn't in his mind.

"Alison." He stood quickly as he blinked the sleep from his eyes, leaning over her to brush the hair from her face. She smiled weakly back at him, her hand coming up to squeeze the top of his arm.

"I'm so sorry, Diamond." She whispered, voice croaking a little. Q shook his head and kissed her temple, hand still gripping onto hers.

"It's me who needs to apologize, Alison. I'm sorry, I should have done something." Alison shook her head, raising a hand to stroke across Quinn's cheek. He turned his face into her touch, pressing a kiss to her palm.

"There's nothing you could have done, Brian. It was out of your control."

They sat in silence for a while after that, Q stroking her hair gently as Alison stared up at him. They wanted to drink each other in, to appreciate the fact that they were together, no matter the circumstance. Alison smiled suddenly, small and pleased.

"I heard you, you know? I heard what you said." Q raised an eyebrow, giving her a confused look.

"Yeah? What did I say?" Alison's smile grew wider and she took his hand in hers.

"You said you love me." 

"Alison!" Florence had woken up at the sound of them talking, realising her friend was awake, and managed to wake Sal as she darted to the bedside.

"I'm okay," Alison croaked, squeezing her friend's hand, "really, I am."

"You can't go back to him." Florence told her softly, gripping her hand back.

Alison looked at Q and smiled, finally feeling that freedom again. "I don't intend to."

The next morning Q drove Sal and Florence over to Alison's house to collect her stuff, knowing her husband would be at work. Alison had refused the police, determined it'd be better just to leave him alone, and Q had gone along with it as not to upset her. Leaving Sal and Florence, Q drove to his house, tidying up and making sure it'd be ready for Alison coming from the hospital. He made room for her things, and then took a moment to just sit down and thing everything over.

Florence was carrying a bag full of clothes to the car when she was grabbed, hand wrapped tightly around her upper arm. She yelped but tried to stand firm, tried to show she was unafraid, as Alison's husband glared down at her. She could smell the booze on his breath, and she tried to wriggle free of his grasp, but he just moved his hand to grab her hair.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he hissed bitterly at her, whiskey filled spit spraying her face. She tried clawing at his hand but it didn't work, and she just screamed out for Sal. "Fucking interfering little bitch."

"Let go of her!" Sal shouted as he ran from the house, dropping the box he held and running toward them. The husband roughly shoved Florence to the ground and swung his arm up, catching Sal with the glass bottle and knocking him on his ass.

Sal didn't have time to react before the guy was on top of him, punching him around the head, and spitting down curses. Sal tried his best to wriggle free, but he wasn't a fighter. He was overpowered. Florence tried to pull him away but ended up with a slap across the face, so she did the only thing she could and called Q.

"Hey, I'm on my way back now." Q smiled as soon as he answered. His smile soon fell into a frown as he heard the commotion and Florence screaming at him to hurry up. The call disconnected and Q stepped on it, speeding his was through the streets until he saw it, Sal on the ground and that bastard laying into him.

Brian hopped out the jeep and kicked the guy as hard as he could in the face, knocking him off of Sal. Without hesitation he clambered on top of him and delivered a few blows of his own, before holding the guy by the throat. "Come near Alison or my friends again, and I'll fucking kill you."

With one last punch, Q got up, rushing over to help Florence get Sal to his feet. He held Sal by the shoulders, inspecting his face, before pulling him into a hug, one hand on the back of his head. Florence left them to it, rushing to put the boxes and the bags in the jeep, as Alison's husband struggled to his feet and staggered into the house.

Q helped Sal into the car, and drove him home, taking him into the kitchen. He quickly emptied some ice into a dish towel, and pressed it to Sal's steadily swelling eye, frowning as he does. "I'm sorry you got roped into this."

"Don't worry about it." Sal mumbles, before smiling weakly up at Q. "Hey, maybe a black eye will make me more attractive? Give me that bad boy edge."

"Shut up." Q laughs, rolling his eyes, before pulling Sal into another embrace. He sighs as he pulls away again, and starts dabbing at Sal's lip with his sleeve. "I really am sorry about this. I just. I love this girl."

"Yeah?" Sal smiles, shifting the ice down to his cheek. Sal rests a hand over his ribs where the guy's knee had dug into him, and shrugs. "Then it was worth it. I just want you to he happy, man."

Q left Sal in the kitchen to get Alison's stuff. He puts out what he can, making the place more homely, and packing her a bag for her time in the hospital. Sal comes in just as he's finishing up and smiles, letting him know it's almost visiting time.

As soon as they arrive, Alison gets upset at the state Sal is in. He just shakes his head and tells her not to worry, but she hugs him and gently touches his face. "You're still devilishly handsome."

"I know." Sal grins and Q rolls his eyes, poking his shoulder and sitting beside Alison on the bed.

"Back off, Romeo. She's mine." Sal just chuckles and puts his hands up, backing off. Brian smiles at him and turns to Alison, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "How you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." She laughs softly, bringing a hand up to stroke over his cheek. "But happy. I almost forgot what it was like to feel like this. I feel. Yeah. Happy."


	13. Beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut. Just a quick warning for you.

Six months later.

 

"Brian, I swear to God if you take a shit in here while I'm trying to shower." Alison yelled as she heard the bathroom door open. She jumped as the curtain pulled back and Q stood there, wearing a smirk and nothing else.

 

"Good morning, baby." He grinned, stepping under the stream of water and pressing himself against her. His fingers traced down her back and came to rest on her ass, squeezing it before picking her up and pressing her back against the cool tile wall.

 

"I told you those non-slip mats were a good investment." She breathed against his lips, watching his eyes darken with lust as they slowly closed and he kissed her roughly.

 

Alison could feel him hardening against her, and her fingers dug into the soft flesh of his shoulders. His cock slid against her and she moaned, breath hitching as she desperately sought out his lips. She kissed him with everything she had, her body temperature rising as she neared her climax without him even entering her yet.

 

Q loved it when she was like this, desperate and clinging to him. He loved the way her breaths would become sharp and short, her body quivering, knowing that if he put her down she'd collapse. Her legs tightened around his waist, practically begging him to fuck her without words, and suddenly he was inside of her.

 

Brian had to press a hand against the wall behind him just to keep steady, thrusting up into Alison as she moaned and dug her nails into his shoulders. "Fuck."

 

"Brian, I love you." She gasped into his ear, lips brushing his lobe, and fuck did it get him hot to hear that. She was his, finally his, utterly and completely, and he made a mess out of her whenever he could. He loved feeling like this, elated and so fucking heart wrenchingly in love, and he never wanted to not feel like that again.

 

With a strained moan, Alison brought Q back to his senses, and he pounded harder and faster. He latched his lips to the spot just under her right ear and that's all it took to have her practically screaming his name and she finally climaxed. The way she tightened was enough to have Q blow with a loud groan, rough and harsh in her ear.

 

He slowly put her down, both of them shaking from the climax, and rested his head on her shoulder. He pressed kisses along her shoulder and up her neck, before finally meeting his lips. "I love you too."

 

"I know." Alison smiled, kissing him again before gently shoving his chest. "Now get out. I need to wash my hair.

 

When Alison got out the shower she found Q naked and wet, laid out on the bed. She smiled at the sight, still getting used to being so happy every morning, every day. She sat on the edge of the bed and began to towel dry her hair, smiling as Q sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

 

"You're beautiful." He mumbled quietly, lips against her neck. She grinned, turning to meet his lips, before drying the ends of her hair again. He turned her face to his and looked it over, running his thumb over her cheek. "God, you're so beautiful."

 

"You make me feel like that everyday." She smiled, turning her face to press a kiss to his palm. "I almost forgot how good it feels."

 

"I have an event tomorrow night." Q told her, tucking a stray bit of hair back that had fallen forward into her face. "I want you there."

 

"Are you sure?" she asked, wide eyed. Q liked to keep his relationship quiet, although his fans already knew, and this would be their first public outing. 

 

"I'm sure." Q laughed, leaning to kiss her forehead. He made her turn properly, body facing his, and he took her hands in hers. "On one condition."

 

"What's the condition?" She giggled and he turned serious on her, making her smile fall from her face. He brought her hands to his lips, looking up at her through his eyelashes.

 

"Marry me." She blinked. Just blinked. Q started to sweat, panic rising in him, and he started to ramble. "I mean, not now. Obviously. But when your divorce comes through and when you feel ready, if you want to I mean. I'm sorry. It was a dumb idea, Just forget it."

 

"Brian!" She said suddenly, cutting him off with a light laugh and a small smile. "Nothing would make me happier."

 

"Is that a yes?" She nodded and he beamed, pouncing on her and kissing all over her face and lips, bumping his nose against hers. "You could maybe just not wear underwear under your dress tomorrow too."

 

"If I wasn't so in love with you, that would have completely killed the moment." She laughed, swatting at his chest. "Now get off me. I have to go dress shopping."

 

Alison spent the day with Florence, going from boutique to boutique, finding the perfect dress. They finally found one, white and strapless with a long flowing black skirt. Florence had grinned as she stepped out the dressing room with it on, telling her she'd knock Q dead. They went for lunch, where Alison told her about the impromptu proposal and Florence had actually been happy this time.

 

That night when she arrived home, Sal was over making dinner as Q sat in the kitchen chatting to him. Florence made her way into the kitchen while Alison ran upstairs and hung up the gown, smiling as she looked at it one more time. When she came back down, Q held out his arms, pulling her to him.

 

"I think the fans are excited to see you." Q smiled, kissing her jaw before letting her pull back to sit down. "I got so excited this morning and I tweeted that you'd be at the event with me. Nothing but positive replies."

 

"Really?" She chuckled, grabbing one of the roasted carrots as Sal swatted at her hand and frowned. "I heard your fans could be real mean."

 

"They can be assholes." Q replied as Sal swatted at him too, grumbling about how they have to wait until dinner is done. "But I guess the majority just want me to be happy, and you know? I really am."

 

"What have you done with my best friend?" Sal asked suddenly, smile on his face as he placed a roast down on the table and sat across from them. "I don't recognise this sappy jerk."

 

"Fuck you." Q grumbled, shaking his head. Alison smiled and started to carve up the meat as Sal grinned.

 

"No thanks. That's what you have a girlfriend for." Q grinned at that and looked up at Alison, eyes twinkling. He waited until Sal took a sip of his drink and smirked.

 

"Don't you mean, Fiancée?" Sal choked on his beer, just as Q knew he would, and stared at him wide eyed. Q just nodded to confirm he heard right and Sal wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve.

 

"Fuck, man." Sal breathed with a smile, shaking his head as he did. "That's a big deal, buddy."

 

"Yeah." Q smiled up at Alison, looking at the face that he fell in love with every time he saw it. "I guess it is."

 

After dinner they called it a night, Sal offering to drive Florence home, as Alison washed up. She triple checked the locks, as she did every night, and went upstairs. She allowed Q to pull her down onto his lap, and she rested both hands on his cheeks as she kissed him. He helped her out of her shirt and bra, before he rolled them both over and started pulling off her jeans.

 

Quinn watched her face carefully as he traced his fingers down her chest and stomach, before slipping them into her underwear. Immediately her breath quickened and her back arched as he leaned down to suck and bite at her breast. It wasn't enough and she keened, begging him to do something more, and he pulled back only to pull off her panties.

 

His tongue was hot as it slid over her and her fingers instinctively gripped his hair, pulling him closer to her. He ached in his underwear as he watched her, a sheen of sweat covering her body and she twisted and jerked, trying to pull away from him while simultaneously dragging him closer. He pulled away with a sucking sound and kissed his way back up her body, working her clit with his fingers as he slid inside her.

 

One leg wrapped around his as he moved inside of her, fingers still working her over. All she could do was cling and scratch and moan loudly as she became undone, begging him for more while her body tried to handle the rush going through her. She arched against him, breasts pressing against his chest, and he dragged his teeth along her throat as his movements became more jerky and erratic.

 

"Fuck." He groaned loudly, working his fingers faster and faster until she was jerking and writhing, a long half gasp half moan slipping from her lips as she reached her climax. Q slowed his fingers but kept them going as she clenched around him and he tried to thrust harder. "You're so fucking tight." 

 

"Cum for me, baby." She whispered breathlessly in his ear and he shivered, those four little words making him explode inside of her. A string of curses fell from his mouth and he collapsed on top of her just long enough to catch his breath, before he tugged the bedsheets over him.

 

They lay together, Alison curling up against him, head on his chest and her hand coming to a rest on his stomach. He looked down at her, seeing the light of the streetlamps outside illuminating her face, and he thought back to that first night she had done this, the only difference being that this time she wouldn't bail out on him.

 

At first, when Alison had come home from hospital, and she had moved in with Q, he'd been so fucking scared that she was going to be gone every time he woke up. He'd wake up with a jump, terrified she'd disappeared in the night, but she was always there, sleeping soundly beside him. He'd watch the sun rise, or more the stream of sun move across the room until it was lighting up her features, and it quickly became his favourite thing. She was so fucking beautiful, and finally, finally, she was his.


	14. I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas we have come to an end, my friends. Thanks for sticking by this, and enjoy this final chapter. Well. Until you read the epilogue.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts.

The next morning Alison woke up to find Q already dressed, pulling on a cap. He smiled and approached the bed, leaning down to kiss her, before pulling away with a smile. "Morning, baby. I have to go pick up my suit for tonight and swing by the office. You gonna be okay?"

 

"I'll be fine. I'll get ready for tonight." Alison told him with a smile before stretching. Q smiled back and kissed her again before getting up and heading to the door.

 

"I love you. See you later." She watched him leave and curled back up, beaming to herself. She'd forgotten how good it felt to just be so completely in love with someone, and have them truly love her back. She stayed there for a few moments, looking at the picture of her and Q on the bedside table, before getting up and showering.

 

As she got out the shower, the phone rang. She answered with a cheery hello, only to hear heavy breathing on the other end of the phone. 'Probably just a weird fan.' She thought to herself as she hung up. Q had warned her that they sometimes called his house, and she ignored the unsettling feeling in her stomach.

 

Florence came by in the afternoon, just to help Alison curl her hair and get her make up right. They talked excitedly about the celebrities that would be there, and about how Q was finally ready for them to be together publically. "From what I gather, he's never gone public with a girl."

 

"He must really love you." Florence grinned, placing a mug of coffee in front of Alison and sitting down. The phone rang again, and Alison answered to hear the same thing again. She sighed and hung up, and Florence frowned. "What's up?"

 

"Some fan keeps calling and just breathing down the phone. It's so weird." Florence raised an eyebrow and Alison shrugged. "Q said it happens sometimes. They send him letters, call the house. Just trying to reach him I guess."

 

"This is why I never want to be famous." Florence laughed as she shook her head, before glancing into the front room as the front door opened. Q walked in with his suit in a dry cleaners bag and smiled, pressing a kiss to Florence's cheek before kissing Alison.

 

"What are my two favourite girls talking about?" He smiled and Alison exchanged looks with Florence before turning to him with a shrug.

 

"A fan called a few times today. Just breathing down the line, nothing too bad." Q rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone, looking at the number before blocking it. Alison smiled and looked at the time before standing up quickly. "You need to shower, and I need to start getting ready."

 

"Any chance of a quick one?" Q smirked and she rolled her eyes, leaning in and kissing him, before pulling away with a smirk of her own.

 

"No. Now go shower." Q grumbled as he got up and headed upstairs, Alison watching him fondly. Florence stood and took her hand, pulling her to the stairs and dragging her up to the bedroom, making a start on Alison's hair.

 

She kept it simple, curling the ends and pinning it so it draped over one shoulder. She didn't go too fancy on her make up either, just a little eyeliner with a bold red lip. Finally Florence helped her into her dress and smiled, bringing her hands up to rest on her cheeks as she looked Alison over. 

 

"You look amazing." She said quietly, making Alison look back at her. Florence looked as though she was about to cry and Alison quickly hugged her, laughing softly. "I'm sorry. It's just been a while since I saw you so happy."

 

"Stop! You're going to get me going!" Alison chuckled, flapping her hands in front of her face. She took a deep breath and slid on her heels, grabbing her bag and taking one last look at herself. "We better go and see if Q approves."

 

Q was in his suit, slicking his hair back, when she came downstairs. He turned to her with a smile and just stared, looking her up and down. Alison squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze and he shook himself, walking towards her. "You look. Wow."

 

"Good wow?" She asked nervously and he nodded, sliding a hand up her neck to cup her jaw, and kissed her gently. She pulled back, grabbing a tissue to wipe his lips, before smiling at him. "Thank you."

 

"Something's missing though." Q said suddenly, stepping back to look her up and down. She frowned and he clicked his fingers, disappearing into the kitchen before returning with a smile. "Close your eyes."

 

Alison did as she was told and Q took her hand, slipping a ring onto her finger. She opened her eyes and gasped, looking up at him with a grin, and pulled him by his tie to kiss her again. "It's beautiful, Brian."

 

"So are you." He replied, stroking his thumb over her cheek and raising her hand to his lips, kissing just over the ring. "And I want the world to know you're mine."

 

"I hate to interrupt a moment, but I have to go." Florence said suddenly, drawing them back to reality. She pulled Alison into a hug and smiled, taking her hands. "Call me later. I want all the details."

 

"I will. Thank you for today." Florence just smiled and gave Q a kiss in the cheek before heading out the door. Q grabbed them both a glass of wine, and handed one to Alison as they chatted about the night ahead. A horn blared outside and Q smiled, putting down his glass and holding put his hand.

 

"Our chariot awaits." Just as they headed for the door, the phone rang again. Alison answered, hearing that heavy breathing again, but this time hearing what seemed to be people screaming and cheering too. She hung up, to excited to let it get to her, and allowed Q to guide her outside to the car.

 

The rest of the guys were already there, Joe with his wife, and Sal and Murray alone. They all complimented her dress, and she and Bessy discussed their outfits, both excited for the evening ahead. They could hear the screaming fans before they even pulled up, and Alison looked at Q nervously. "Don't worry, baby. They're gonna love you."

 

Sal, Murray, Joe and his wife got from the car first, giving Alison a moment to calm her nerves. She clung tightly to Q's hand and he gripped back reassuringly, raising a hand to wave at the fans screaming his name. Q moved his hand to wrap his arm around her waist, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "See? They adore you."

 

Q signed some autographs, and Alison stayed by his side, smiling and thanking the fans that complimented her. A voice kept calling her name and she kept trying to find the source, but she couldn't see who it was. They were just about to head inside when it called out again and she saw him, that angry face she'd have nightmares about.

 

"You fucking whore, you're my wife!" Security took notice and moved closer to them and to him, ready to pounce if needed. Alison turned and clung to Q, closing her eyes as he kept yelling. "You. If I can't have her, you can't either!"

 

It was like slow motion, Q grabbed her and shoved her behind him, security dived as her ex husband pulled out a gun, and a shot rang out. People screamed as he was wrestled to the ground, and Q looked down at himself, relieved and terrified, finding he hadn't been hurt. The crowd was almost deafening but he heard her, just behind him, voice quiet.

 

"Diamond?" He turned and saw it, the blood spreading slowly and heavily across the white of her dress. She looked down at herself them back at him, holding out her hand that was stained red and still sickeningly wet. "Brian?"

 

"No." He breathed, frozen for a second. She tried to step forward and he caught her, landing heavily on his knees with her resting in his arms. "Don't you dare leave me."

 

"It hurts." She sobbed suddenly, her whole body shivering and her face pale. Q pressed a hand to the hole in her chest and shook his head, tears running down his cheeks as he forced a reassuring smile onto his face.

 

"You're okay, baby. You're going to be okay." He told her over and over, desperately praying it was true. She looked up at him, smiling gently through the pain, and he brought his hand up to brush through her hair. "I love you so fucking much. Stay with me."

 

"Thank you." She breathed, or more wheezed, as her breathing became more laboured and strained. "Thank you for making me happy. I love you."

 

"You can thank me when we're old, okay?" Q chuckled and she laughed lightly, despite herself. Suddenly paramedics were there, rushing her away from him, and he could only watch as they tried to keep her alive for him.

 

"She'll be okay." Sal told him suddenly, Q hadn't even realised he was there. "She'll pull through this."

 

She didn't. She was dead on arrival.


	15. Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to use this as an opportunity to thank you all for reading. This fic was a challenge because this epilogue has been written in my mind since before I even wrote the first chapter.
> 
> This epilogue made me write the story, and I'm thankful that people read it.

One year later:

It would be a lie to say that Brian Quinn wasn't a bit of a lothario. 

 

Or at least he used to be. He used to enjoy sex, nothing used to make him happier than when he got laid. He wasn't interested in commitment, he didn't want to settle down. He wanted to go to the same bar, meet the same type of woman, drunk and willing.

 

That is until he met her. She changed his whole life.

 

Now Q was in that very same bar, talking to a very attractive woman. She was drunk. She was willing. And Q wasn't interested. He thanked her for the conversation, he rejected her advance politely, and he said goodbye to his friends and hailed a cab home.

 

Brian sat with his cats a while, petting and feeding them, kissing their heads before heading upstairs. He takes a shower, getting himself off quickly, takes a moment to look at his reflection, and walks into his bedroom.

 

Dropping his towel, he lays in bed and pulls the covers up to his neck. He pounds his pillow a little and lays down, smiling as he does and letting a few tears slip out like he does every single night. "Hey, baby."

 

There's nobody there. Of course there isn't. She died that night, didn't even make it to the hospital. But he hears her so clearly, and sees her face smiling back at him. The way the streetlamps would illuminate her almost porcelain skin.

 

"You have to let me go, Diamond."

 

"I can't. Not yet."

**Author's Note:**

> If you dig this, please leave a comment!


End file.
